Me voy Enamorando
by AliceNegovanlis
Summary: Fate esta sumamente enamorada de Nanoha, Su mejor amiga "Heterosexual" La cual por su amabilidad y bondad se ve emparejada por nuestra rubia favorita con Yuuno Scrya. ¿Que sucedería si por azares del destino cambiaras de cuerpo y todas las ideas de "que pasaría si..." Las tuvieras a la palma de la mano? Sera difícil hacer pipi de pie... Atención: GenderBender/Locuras varias (?)
1. ¿¡Que diablos paso?

**¡Muy buenas a todos! Aquí yo con mi segundo fanfic *-* Estoy muy emocionada la verdad Jajaja xD Bueno, sé que aún no termino "Ángel de Madrugada" Pero ya que solo tendrá pocos capítulos y ya que no he podido actualizar esa historia les traigo esta otra :') Sin mucho más que decir espero que les guste y eso, aclaro.**

 **Este fanfic NO es futanari, es más como un Gender Bender, es decir, cambio de sexo nada más.**

 **Igual meteré por ahí sus canciones pero nada más, no se basara en la música como lo hace "Ángel de Madrugada" pero bueno ¡Comencemos!**

 **Me voy Enamorando…**

 **Cap 1: ¿¡Qué diablos paso!?**

 **Alice Negovanlis.**

Otro tonto y monótono día en mi "normal" vida de adolecente.

Tengo 17 años, mi nombre es Fate Testarossa Harlaown, para acortar, solo es Fate T. Harlaown.

Vivo con mis madres, Precia Testarossa y Lindy Harlaown, junto a mis 2 hermanos mayores Alicia (La mayor con 20 años) y Chrono (El de en medio con 18).

Vivimos en la tranquila y linda ciudad de Unimari, asisto a la escuela preparatoria TSAB HighSchool, Si, acorte el nombre porque es jodidamente raro y largo pero bueh, esas son las siglas.

Asisto con mis mejores amigas y el idiota de mi hermano mayor, Arisa, Suzuka, Hayate y Nanoha son mis mejores amigas, Arisa y Suzuka son pareja, Hayate babea por Carim Gracia, la presidenta de la clase…la pobre es tan santa que seguro muere monja…Pero bueno, Nanoha…Nanoha es un enigma, nadie sabe quién le gusta, pero todos sospechan que ella y Yuuno Scrya, un chico con el cual, nuestra relación no pasa de Amigos/Conocidos, mentiría si digo que nos llevamos de maravilla ya que ambos peleamos por la atención de Nanoha ¿Ya les dije que estoy enamorada de ella desde los 9? ¿No? Pues ya lo saben.

Ella no lo sabe, o eso quiero creer ¿Oportunidades con ella? Sin de -2342424252342314676876543.

Nanoha es la chica más heterosexual de este mundo, si bien no le molesta para nada las relaciones homosexuales, las apoya como si su vida dependiera de ello, jamás le ha gustado una chica, nunca, en su vida.

Recuerdo que casi me suicido cuando Vice, el capitán del equipo de Basquetbol la invito a salir y ella acepto…Lo mismo paso con Verossa, el presidente del club de poesía, Con Griffin El chico del club de BaseBall, Yuuno es el capitán del equipo de Natación y Chrono, mi hermano, Es el capitán del equipo de Futbol Americano. Al menos sé que Chrono tiene novia y que jamás me traicionaría.

Los demás…No estoy muy segura.

Mi otro rival en potencia, seria Erio Mondial.

Erio es muy amigo mío, es un curso menor y todo, pero el hecho de que la familia de Nanoha lo tenga viviendo con ellos, me pone los pelos de punta...

Pobre de Kyaro, si supiera que su príncipe rojo vive junto con Nanoha.

Como envidio a ese niño, ósea, puede ver a Nanoha todo el maldito día, tiene una suerte de mil demonios.

Volviendo al tema, estoy en clases de inglés ahora, soy mitad italiana, por lo cual, no me es necesario aprende mucho el inglés ya que al llegar a Japón, lo aprendí por obligación junto con el japonés.

Tocaron el timbre de receso y me volteo a ver a Nanoha, ella me estaba viendo así que le sonreí levemente, ella con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas me sonrió y me saludo con la mano.

Estaba re feliz en ese momento, pero como siempre, algo la jode.

Así es, entro Yuuno al salón.

-¡Nanoha-chan! –Ella volteo a verlo y le sonrió, me dolió.

No me dolió que le sonriera, me dolió que le sonriera más amplio y con mayor brillo en su mirada.

¿Sera que sabe que la amo y por eso ya no brilla su mirada al verme?

¿O será que está enamorada de Yuuno?

Y como siempre, en cada día, cada hora, cada mes y cada año desde que la conocí me digo mental mente…

Como desearía que estuviera enamorada de mí…

Como desearía ser quien la haga sonreír tan bello solo como ella sabe…

Siempre repito lo mismo.

Como quisiera ser hombre para que me mire con otros ojos…

Perooo como siempre, los deseos jamás se cumple, así que, me resigno a ser solo su mejor amiga.

Quizá, en un futuro ella se enamore de mí…

Lo sé, sueño demasiado alto pero la esperanza jamás se pierde, y yo no la perderé.

Seguiré cuidando de ella como siempre lo he hecho, seguiré escuchando sus problemas y seguiré agarrándome a golpes si algún idiota se pasa de listo con ella.

Porque mi amor por Nanoha es tan grande que me da igual sufrir por ella, soy feliz así.

-E-chan…Fate… ¡Fate-chan! –Ese grito me saco de mis pensamientos más profundos.

-Perdón Nanoha, estaba en la luna jejeje….-Me rasque la mejilla nerviosa mientras ella hacia un lindo puchero con su boca.

-¡Mou! No me ignores –Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos, ¿Ahora entienden? Como no enamorarse de esa carita.

-No te ignore, solo no escuche que me hablabas, es completamente diferente –Dije sonriendo mientras tomaba mi mochila de mi pupitre.

-¡Es igual! Ash…de cualquier manera ¿Lista para ir a casa? –Pregunto mirándome con una leve sonrisa mientras ponía sus manos tras su espalda.

-Claro que si…ven vamos –Le señale la puerta con la cabeza y comencé a caminar, sabía que me seguía pues éramos las únicas en el salón y escuchaba sus pasos tras de mí.

-Hoy ha sido un día tranquilo- Ya estaba parada junto a mí, la mire y sonreí tranquilamente.

-Tienes razón, hoy ha sido un día muy tranquilo ¿Sera porque la mapache falto? –Dije poniendo mi mano sobre mi mentón simulando que pensaba.

-Nyahaha no seas tan cruel con Hayate-chan, Fate-chan –Conseguido, la hice reír, me encanta lograr eso en ella, esa risita tan característica de ella, que sus ojos brillen y que su boca siempre este curvada hacia arriba, ese es mi mayor deseo.

Caminamos hablando de cosas tribales y sin sentido, llegamos a su casa, me invito a pasar pero tuve que decirle que no, tenía mucha tarea y no quería llegar muy tarde a casa, me miro un poco triste pero de todas formas me traje a casa un pedazo de su tarta de chocolate…esta chica sabe cómo soy de débil frente a su cocina.

Me fui con la promesa que la llamaría nada más llegar, como siempre me ruega que haga, esta vez tenía ganas de caminar así que mientras tomaba el camino largo hacia mi casa, note a una señora que no podía andar con unas bolsas, me acerque y le pregunte si necesitaba ayuda, ella me dijo que solo estaba a unas calles, sin duda la ayude a llegar a su casa sana y salva, no conocí a mis abuelos por lo cual siempre ayudo a las personas de las tercera edad.

-Eres una jovencita muy amable, además muy bonita –No pude evitar el sonrojarme mientras me rascaba la nuca avergonzada- Mira, te daré un regalo por ayudarme y no aceptare un "no es necesario" por respuesta jovencita.

-Pero señora, de verdad no hace falta

-Nada de peros, ahora, dime tu nombre –Dijo ella sonriéndome.

-Mi nombre es Fate –Dije resignada, nada de lo que hiciera o hiciera le haría cambiar de opinión.

-Bueno Fate, puedo notar por tu mirada que estas enamorada –Me sorprendí- Pero…al parecer no es correspondido –No pude evitar morder mi labio inferior un poco dolida- Tranquila, te ayudare a que conquistes a esa jovencita.

-¿Cómo sabe que es una chica? –En ningún momento he nombrado nada de esto.

-Oh…soy bruja ¿sabes? –Me guiño un ojo y yo solo sonreí, si señora, bruja, claro como el agua…noten mi sarcasmo por favor.

-Claro señora –Dije sonriendo y ella frunció el ceño.

-Bueno Fate, toma esto –Me entrego una especie de amuleto triangular con otro triangulo más pequeño sobre él, era de color amarillo y brillaba –Este es Bardiche, es un amuleto y te concederá un deseo, ten mucho cuidado con lo que deseas, puede que no se pueda revertir el efecto.

-Si…claro… -Dije muy extrañada de todo esto, pero ya que el tal amuleto "Bardiche" era muy bello decidí guardarlo.

-Otra cosa, toma este para tu enamorada –Me entrego un collar con una gema color roja colgando de el – Esta es Raising Heart, Seguro a Nanoha le encanta –Jamás nombre a Nanoha…esto es muy extraño.

-Ehm…claro, se lo daré, ahora debo irme, adiós señora –Dije mientras salía de la casa y comenzaba a correr.

-Adiós niña, cuídate y mucha suerte –Dijo la señora antes de que saliera.

Corrí derecho a mi casa, al llegar le marque a Nanoha contándole todo lo que paso, le dije que le tenía un regalo y ella dijo que no podía esperar a saber que era.

Luego de hablar con Nanoha, tomar un baño y cenar me dispuse a hacer mi tarea, maldito profesor de historia y su informe de Napoleón Bonaparte.

Termine a eso de las 2 Am, agradezco a dios que hoy es viernes y que mañana veré a Nanoha como a las 4, pobre dormir hasta tarde.

Un rato después me fui a mi cama feliz de la vida, seguro ya me salen ojeras y termino como el mapache de Hayate.

Dormí hasta eso de las 10:30 creo yo, me levante tranquila y me encamine al baño, sentía el cuerpo más pesado y que la pijama me apretaba, cosa rara contando que es una talla más grande.

Me pare frente al espejo aun somnolienta, abrí la llave del agua y la tome con mis manos, vaya cosa rara, las sentía mucho más grandes de lo usual.

Moje mi rostro y cuando abrí los ojos frente a mí, en mi reflejo, había algo completamente diferente.

-¿¡QUE ES ESTO!? –Grite a todo pulmón, mis madres subieron corriendo a verme junto a Chrono.

-¿Qué sucede Fate? –Pregunto Lindy-Okaasan rápidamente en el baño, voltea a verla con cara de horror absoluta.

-¡Esto pasa! ¡Soy un chico!

-Oh dios mío…-Dijo Precia-Okaasan con la manos sobre la boca, estaba sorprendía.

-Mi dios Fate…Eres igual o incluso más guapa de hombre…-Chrono, como siempre, igual de idiota.

-¿Cómo sucedió esto? –Dijo Lindy tocando mi pecho.

-No tengo ni idea…-Dije suspirando –De todas formas, fuera, tomare una ducha –Dije comenzando a quitarme la camiseta mientras todos salían sorprendidos.

-Dejare en tu cuarto algo de mi ropa –Dijo Chrono y se lo agradecí, estaba segura que nada mío me iba a caer.

Luego de la ducha y husmear un poco mi nuevo cuerpo por así decirlo, descubrí que mantuve la forma de mi cabello solo que corto hasta los hombros, tengo un cuerpo tonificado sin llegar a ser exagerado, solo un poco pero notable.

Soy un poco más alta, quizá unos 20 centímetros más que antes, más o menos midiendo 1.80 por ahí.

Obviamente mi voz está más gruesa y firme, pero no deja de ser suave, hablando de "eso" puedo decir que es…emm…grande. No quiero hablar de eso la verdad.

Una vez en mi cuarto me vestí, mi hermano me dejo unos bóxer negros con diseño de llamas, unos calcetines blancos, unos jeans negros rasgados en la rodilla, una camiseta de manga corta blanca con cuello de un color calipso, una camisa roja con borde negro, me hubiera gustado que fuera a cuadros muy fiel a mi estilo, pero luego le pido una así, los tenis eran unas convers rojas.

Salí del cuarto ya vestida, debo admitir que soy muy atractivo de igual manera así.

Por un demonio, ya me trato como chico.

De cualquier manera baje las escaleras, camine hasta la cocina donde mi familia desayunaba, Precia-Okaasan me miro y sonrió.

-No hay duda, hasta de chico eres muy guapa Fate –Soltó una risita y siguió con su taza de té mientras yo me sentaba sonrojada.

-Diablos, me siento rara –Suspire y Lindy-Okaasan dejo de lado el periódico y su café para verme.

-¿Qué esperas? Es normal que estés así, es un cuerpo diferente.

-Aunque debemos recalcar que te vez muy bien así…-dijo Chrono viéndome de pies a cabeza.

-Oh cállate…hoy debería ver a Nanoha… -Suspire sonoramente.

-Nanoha es tu mejor amiga, creo que deberías decirle que ahora estas así –Precia-Okaasan asintió con la cabeza, Lindy-Okaasan tiene razón, debo decirle.

-Bueno, creo que si le diré, además le tengo un regalo –Me sonroje al pensar en el collar.

Un momento…la señora dijo que Bardiche me concedería un deseo…eso quiere decir que… ¡No puede ser enserio es una bruja!

Suspire, es cierto, yo desee ser un chico para gustarle a Nanoha…eso explica mi nuevo aspecto, ni modo. Tendré que acostumbrarme.

Dieron las 4 y luego de arreglarme Salí con dirección a casa de Nanoha, espero que me entienda…

Llegue luego de caminar un rato y toque la puerta, gracias a dios salió ella.

-¿Si? ¿A quién busca? –Me pregunto, genial, no me reconoce…

-Hola Nanoha…soy yo, Fate –Dije rascándome la nuca nerviosa.

-Por favor no juegues conmigo, Fate-chan es una chica, obvio no eres tu –Dijo ella algo molesta.

-¡Te juro que soy yo! –Dije asustada ¡No me cree!

-Pruébalo…-Me miro desafiante.

-Nos conocimos a los 9 años luego de que yo bajara a tu muñeca del árbol donde lo dejo un chico que te molestaba, Tus padres son Shiro y Momoko Takamachi, Tienes 2 hermanos mayores al igual que yo, Kyoya y Miyuki, Tienes 16 años, en 2 meses cumples los 17, Jamás has tenido novio, eres virgen, Amas el chocolate y las fresas más que a nada, tus colores favoritos son el rosa y el blanco, Tenias un hurón como mascota, de niña soñabas con ser una chica mágica, Odias las mentiras, Cuando te enojas entras en tu fase "Demonio blanco" y das miedo, Scrya Yuuno está enamorado de ti, Tus mejores amigas son Arisa, Suzuka, Hayate y Carim, Pero la más íntima soy yo –Dije señalándome- Si tienes una hija le pondrías Vivio, Le temes a la obscuridad cuando estás sola y la más importante de todas –Dije mientras me acercaba y le susurraba al oído- Jamás has dado tu primer beso.

Volví a mi posición anterior mientras ella me miraba aturdida y pálida ¿Estas bien Nanoha?

…. ¿Porque de repente cierras los ojos? ¡Oh mi dios! ¡NO TE DESMAYES AHORA NANOHA!

 **¿Qué tal? ¿Lo sigo? Pensar que todo esto me salió por una canción mientras recordaba un doujinshi nanofate donde Fate se viste de príncipe xD Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en mi próxima actualización. (Ojala pueda actualizar rápido Ángel de madrugada :'v)**

 **Ciaossu~**

 **¿Reviews?**

 **Alice Negovanlis.**


	2. ¿Es Ella? O ¿El?

**No tengo ninguna excusa, simplemente me dio una hueva tremenda escribir y tenía la cabeza en otro lugar, creo que hasta se me olvido leer las historias que seguía.**

 **Lamento un montón la demora tan larga y espero les guste tanto como a mi escribirlo.**

 **Disclaimer: MGLN No me pertenece…de ser así, Fate y Nanoha estarían casadas y serian re felices ;-;.**

Lentamente comencé a abrir los ojos, quizá seguía dormida… ¿Fue un sueño? Juro haber visto a Fate-chan pero como un hombre.

¿Por qué mis mejillas están calientes? Agh, era demasiado guapa ¿O debo decir guapo? ¡Estoy confundida!

Me incorpore lentamente sentándome, mire al rededor, esta es mi habitación y no hay nadie alrededor. Escuche la puerta abrirse y pose mi vista en esa dirección ¡entro el Fate chico de mi sueño por la puerta! ¿Aún estoy dormida?

-¡Hasta que por fin despiertas! Perdón por asustarte Nanoha, no era mi intención. –Su voz es muchísimo más ronca…Obviamente no es un sueño, ahora es un chico…no sé cómo reaccionar a esto.

Me le quede mirando, estaba apoyado en la puerta, me miraba entre asustado y tímido, debe ser una broma.

-Tú no eres Fate-chan, es imposible que lo seas, Fate es una chica. –Dije fría mirándole indiferente, quien quiera que sea, no es justo bromear con mi mejor amiga.

Me miro sorprendido, mis palabras le dolieron, sus ojos se tornaron llorosos y temblaba ligeramente, quizá seguramente fui demasiado fría.

Me levante sintiéndome culpable, el chico esta que llora por lo que dije, que sensible es.

Me le acerque y le mire a los ojos, esos ojos borgoña…Solo los he visto en 2 personas, Alicia y Fate-chan… ¿Sera algún familiar? Le mire de más de cerca, sus ojos…me están hipnotizando, jamás me había pasado, ese perfume de hombre se cuela por mis fosas nasales y me esa embriagando, es demasiado atractivo. Pero, es cierto, ahora recuerdo, las cosas que dijo antes de que me desmayara solo las saben mis amigos más cercanos y lo del primer beso solo Hayate-chan y Fate-chan… ¿Sera posible?

-Sé que es raro pero créeme…Soy yo Nanoha.

Esa forma de decir mi nombre, ese brillo en su mirada, ese tono rubio de cabello y esa blanca piel lechosa solo pertenecen a una persona...Fate-chan.

Me siento tan mal ¿Cómo pude decirle eso? Obviamente es ella, nadie más tiene esas características, nadie más es tan dulce en su manera de hablar incluso ahora que su voz es más ronca y grave, este apuesto chico no es más que mi mejor amiga. Fate Testarossa Harlaown.

-Fate-chan… -Susurre su nombre y me lance a abrazarle, dude de ella, me siento culpable pero ¿Cómo explicar esa sensación de mariposas en mi barriga que está provocando? Es jodidamente encantador, como un príncipe salido de un cuento.

Es decir, Fate-chan mujer es hermosa, siempre lo he sabido, es afrodita en persona la condenada, pero ahora…Es mas ¿Cómo decirlo? Sexy.

Seguramente es la palabra correcta.

Me separe de Fate-Kun y le mire atentamente.

Si Fate-chan antes me ganaba un poco en estatura, ahora es mucho más. Su largo y sedoso cabello rubio ahora esta corto hasta el cuello, conservo su flequillo, sus ojos son igualmente encantadores, su rostro sigue igual de tierno y atractivo solo que un poco menos delicados, su tersa piel blanca sigue igual, sus hombros son más fornidos y sus brazos más marcados, al parecer tiene un buen estado físico.

Sus ropas son de Chrono, lo sé porque ya le he visto esos jeans y zapatillas.

Pero lo que cambio es su olor…Dejo de lado ese olor a jazmín con vainilla tan característico de ella para tener un olor…Que simplemente no puedo explicar, su colonia es exquisita.

Ahora que me abraza de vuelta puedo notar sus pectorales, si bien no llega a ser completamente incomodo por estar demasiado marcados, los puedo sentir al posar mi cabeza en su pecho.

La chica curvilínea que es mi mejor amiga, dio paso a un joven de buen estado físico que ahora debo nombrar como mi mejor amigo.

Esta es mi Fate-chan, conserva su mismo corazón, su misma dulzura e inocencia, solo ha cambiado el envoltorio por así decirlo.

-Me alegra que entiendas que soy yo, solo he cambiado el exterior Nanoha –Y entonces todo cambio.

Esa sonrisa…esa sonrisa que solo Fate-chan me sabe ofrecer hizo que mis mejillas se tiñeran de rojo, que mi palpitar acelerara y que sintiera mariposas en la barriga ¿Qué ha sido eso?

-No pasa nada, perdón por lo de antes, me negaba a creer que mi mejor amiga había cambiado.

-Tranquila, seré un chico por fuera pero soy la misma Fate de siempre, aunque debo confesar que tus padres lo entendieron mejor que tu cuando te traje a tu cuarto.

¿Por qué de repente me preocupa de que Fate-chan entrara a mi cuarto?

¿Por qué me preocupa de que pensara mal de mis reacciones?

Creo que debo descansar.

-Pero dime, el lunes debes asistir a clases ¿Qué harás?

-Oh, simplemente inventaremos que he ido a estudiar al extranjero y que…Soy mi primo, Faye. –Se encojo de hombros y sonrió, yo reí por su falta de imaginación para el nombre.

-Creo que con el Fate basta y sobra, dirás que comparten el nombre por tradición o que se yo. –Ambas reímos ¿O debo decir ambos? Estoy confundida.

Subí mi mirada hacia sus ojos, brillaban igual que siempre y la sonrisa tenue no salía de su rostro…Yo me sonroje.

Se ve demasiado diferente pero demasiado igual a la vez.

Si me era difícil no sonrojarme estando con ella cuando era mujer ¿Qué me depara ahora que es un chico jodidamente encantador? O peor aún ¿Cómo soportara que todo el público femenino de nuestra escuela (el 75%) Este tras del nuevo, ahora sí, príncipe de la escuela? Todo esto es muy extraño, no sé qué pasara este lunes pero de algo estoy segura, debo irme con cuidado.

No quiero quedar más enganchada de ella, es decir, cuando era chica me atraía, pero ahora que es así de galante, no me quiero enamorar de ella. ¿O debo decir de EL?.

 **Aquí yo con el nuevo capítulo! Oh sí, es la perspectiva de Nanoha~ ¿Pensaban que no dejaría que estuviera enamorada de Fate? Ja! Esta loca por ella desde que era mujer ¿Cómo será ahora que la rubita es "El rubito"? asadas ya me lo imagino *-***

 **Muchas gracias a todos por sus Reviews! Pero como la mayoría decían que siguiera la historia mayoritariamente, esperare a los siguientes para responderos, espero no les moleste.**

 **Sin mucho más que decir nos leemos pronto.**

 **Ciaossu~**

 **¿Review?**

 **Alice Negovanlis.**


	3. Primer dia

**Hola. -Se va antes de que la maten.- Disfruten el cap!**

Ha comenzado el colegio, estoy vistiendo el uniforme masculino de mi colegio, es algo extraño, me queda demasiado bien.

Lo he desordenado un poco, llevo la corbata algo suelta, mi cabello algo despeinado me da ese aire de chico rebelde, el bolso esta con todos sus materiales y mis audifonos cueltan por mi cuello mientras espero a que Chrono salga del baño para poder cepillarme los dientes e ir a buscar a Nanoha para irnos juntas a clases, he sido bautizada como "Fate El super sensual chico/chica-kun" por Nanoha y Hayate, no ha sido facil, este fin de semana aprendi a hacer del baño de pie, a que no debo ponerme brazier y a como controlar las denominadas por mi, cosas del demonio, cuando eres chica todo es mas sencillo, a veces, simplemente decia "deseo ser chico" pero dios, igual es complicado, pero ya estoy mas relajada referente al tema.

Ya listo, con buen aliento y perfumado gracias al perfume de mi hermano, sali a paso relajado hacia la casa de nanoha, aun era temprano, me puse los audifonos.

mientras veia a los carros pasar junto a mi en la calle, analizaba todo, quiza jamas volveria a ser chica, quiza jamas entenderia todo lo que me rodeaba, quiza seria mas facil o mas dificil, quiza todo seria mucho mas extraño, pero... Esta era la oportunidad que estaba esperando.

Quiza Yuuno sea guapo, pero joder, yo soy un maldito Adonis, pobre huron, sere tu peor pesadilla desde ahora.

Sonriendo como idiota golpee la puerta de la casa de Nanoha, me abrio la señora Takamachi con una sonrisa tan parecida a la de su hija, pero sin duda, la de nanoha es mil veces mas hermosa.

-Fate-chan! o perdon, Fate-kun. -Ambas reimos.

-¿Como esta Momoko-san? ¿Nanoha ya esta lista?. -Pregunte cortesmente, no por ser chico me volvere mal educada.

-Creo que se esta arreglando de mas el dia de hoy, esta muy enganchada en eso de verse bien ultimamente, pero pasa a esperarle dentro, seguro ya no tarda. -Me sonrio y yo solo asenti, Nanoha es muy hermosa, no se para que quisiera verse aun mejor, ella es perfecta.

Me sente en el sofa, luego de unos segundos aprecio el padre de Nanoha a saludarme.

-Buenos dias Fate. -Saludo cun una sonrisa en lo que yo me levantaba y le daba la mano, el prefiere evitar ahora los apodos pues no sabe cual usar.

-Buenos dias Shiro-san ¿Que tal le va todo?

-Todo bien ¿Nanoha aun no baja? -Me pregunto viendo las escaleras sorprendido y es que si Nanoha no bajaba en 5 minutos, llegariamos tarde a clases.

-Por dios Papa, estoy aqui.

Juro por dios que olvide todo por unos segundo, Nanoha bajo las escaleras de su casa sonriendo como siempre, su cabello perfectamente recojido en una coleta ladeada, no cambiaba nada, tenia algo de rimel en las pestañas, el sonrojo natural de sus mejillas y algo de brillo en la boca, su uniforme estaba perfectamente planchado, sosteniendo su maletin frente a ella me sonrio.

-Ya podemos irno Fate-kun. -Me dijo y yo solo en ese momento me di cuenta, debiamos irnos o llegariamos muy tare.

-Oh...eh, si claro, vamos Nanoha. -Le sonrei y mientras me jalaba de la mano arastrandome fuera de su casa, solo alcanze a despedirme de su familia con un movimiento de manos, pude ver como Shiro-san y Momoko-san nos sonreian calidamente.

De todo el camino hacia el colegio, Nanoha no solto mi mano ni un segundo, me sentia en el paraiso.

Pero al llegar al colegio, la revuelta comenzo.

Los mormullos, las miradas, los sonrojos repertinos y los celos se hicieron presentes apenas entre a cambiar mis zapatos.

-Eres muy popular a penas en el primer dia Fate-Kun. -Rio Nanoha, habia algo extraño en su forma de hacerlo, parecia algo forzada, pero no le di importancia.

-Ojala no, me gustaria no ser notado al menos hoy.

-No creo que eso sea posible Rubito. -Dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas y al voltearme pude notar que era Hayate.

-¿Porque lo dices Mapache? -Pregunte curiosamente.

-Varias personas me preguntaron por "Tu Prima", solo les dije que se habias ido a Italia de intercambio por ti, ya sabes, tu aca y ella alla. -Entendi que por mi prima se referia mi yo en mujer, es que seria raro que me trataran como chica cuando superficialmente, soy un chico.

Asenti y luego de un par de bromas, nos fuimos a nuestra clase, apenas entre, todos me miraron sorprendidos, me senti algo incomoda, pero lo deje pasar, cuando entro el profesor, me hizo presentarme.

-Muy buenos dias a todos, mi nombre es Fate Testarossa, primo de Fate Testarossa Harlaown, compartimos nombre por tradicion, ella se ha marchado a Italia por asuntos personales y en su lugar he venido yo a estudiar aqui, espero llevarme bien con todo. -Finalice mi explicacion con una de mis mejores sonrisas, escuche un suspiro general por parte de las chicas y un gruñido por parte de algunos chicos, Yuuno era quien peor me miraba, esto iba a ser muy divertido.

Me volvi a senter junto a Nanoha, ella simplemente me sonrio negando con la cabeza, sin entender mucho le susurre un "Que sucede?" a lo que ella simplemente respondio, "Preparate, estas haciendo a muchas suspirar" y volteo su mirada a lo que habia escrito el profesor en la pizarra.

Sin entender mucho copie sus acciones, y deje que esa clase pasara.

Ahora entiendo a que se referia, salimos al patio luego de que sonara la campana, muchos nos miraban, como pasaba desde que era chica, pero lo que paso en ese momento no lo crei y es que joder, solo es el primer dia!

2 Chichas se me acercaron a hablar, parecian chicas normales y como no me permito ser mal educada, les segui la corriente y hablamos largo y tendido pero no note cuando mi atencion era solo para ellas, termine dejando a Nanoha sola en aquella banca donde estabamos platicando para acompañar a aquellas chicas por algo que habian olvidado, note la mirada triste de Nanoha, pero como no quise hacerme ilusiones, lo deje pasar.

Al llegar a donde se supone las chicas habian olvidado algo, la pelirroja se fue dejandome a solas con la castaña, que segundos antes de que la campana sonara, se me confeso y beso mi mejilla para irse corriedo, no se que rayos acaba de pasar.

sin demorar mucho fui en busca de Nanoha que hablaba animadamente con el cara de huron, al verme me sonrio y vino corriendo a donde me encontraba, camino a clases le conte que habia pasado y aunque rio y bromeo un poco al respecto, se que ella no estaba bien, pues su mirada se apago por unos segundos.

 **Esperando que les haya gustado y que no me odien xd les dejo el 3 cap de esta serie, todo comienza a ser diferente~ pobre Nanoha, Fate siempre la jode con ella :V pero bueno, eso fue todo, perdonen enserio la demora, intentare que no vuelva a pasar.**

 **Sin mucho mas que decir, nos leemos pronto!**

 **Ciaossu~**

 **¿Review?**

 **Alice Negovanlis.**


End file.
